falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Rain Coalition
In 2198 a group of small settlements in northern Maine unified to create the Black Rain Coalition as unified defense against raiders from Canada and Southern Maine who are raiding many small settlements in the area. History Humble Beginnings And Good Intentions In 2189 two grandsons of two former military men named Samuel Genovese and Matthew Monroe were tired of seeing their hometowns continuously raided thus they set out to the town of Holton to start to start a local militia which they were going to use to go around the surrounding area and destroy bandit groups or help protect settlements which didn't have it's own defence force. After many months of successful campaigns against bandits and raiders the Black Rain Coalition as it became known as began to run low on manpower and supplies as the town of Holton refused to resupply their militia due to the fact that the militia was helping towns settlements that were not friendly Holton or that Holton wanted to be destroyed because they were competition within the local trading business. Thus the Black Rain Coalition militia officially announced that they were a state-wide militia that’s duty was to protect all settlements and that they were no longer affiliated with Holton. This resulted in the Black Rain Coalition bouncing between many towns protecting them from raiders and bandits and staying alive because of many of these towns generosity with the towns supplying the Black Rain Coalition with ammo, food, and the occasional adventurer or vengeful townsfolk who lost loved ones signing on to kick some raider ass. Prime Before The Fall By 2216 the Black Rain Coalition Head headquartered themselves at the pre-war Fort Kent Military Supply Base, which Samuel and Matthew grandfather's had originally been assigned to before the war the thus they knew its location. They had repaired the base and brought the base back up to pre-war standards. However, The base was very simple and small with only two small hangers for supplies, four barracks buildings, two office buildings, one small armory, four wooden watch towers, and a medium sized infirmary along with a chain-link fence that surrounds the base. It certainly wasn't a castle or a bunker, but at least it was some safe place for the soldiers of the Black Coalition to rest their heads and resupply for missions against bandits. Also during this time, three surrounding settlements declared that they were member towns of the Black Rain Coalition. However, this is unexpected by the Black Rain Coalition, but after much debate they declared themselves a nation and implemented a civilian government to handle the domestic problems that would inevitably come to fruition in these three towns and a democratic voting system so when Samuel and Matthew died they could democratically elect a successor to lead the Black Rain Coalition. The Fall From Power By 2130 Holton's desire to destroy the Black Rain Coalition came to an all-time in which they armed a group of raiders named the Bath Berserkers who always heavily opposed the Black Rain Coalition with pre-war mini-guns and rocket launchers along with giving them the location of the Black Rain Coalition’s main base. The Bath Berserkers finally made their attack on the night of July 24, 2130 in which they attacked the bass not doing much structural damage but killing over a quarter of the Black Rain Coalition forces as they attacked with surprise and overwhelming force resulting in the Black Rain Coalition being forced to abandon their base or be destroyed outright. The Black Rain Coalition survivors retreated to the biggest of the three settlements that declared for them called New Bucksport. The Bath Berserkers pursued them to New Bucksport. However, the Black Rain Coalition was able to fend them off of with the support of the townsfolk. Throughout this time (2130-2170) The Black Rain Coalition stayed exclusively within their settlements not having enough manpower supplies to launch campaigns against bandits and raiders in the area. Liberation of Fort Kent In 2170 the Black rain coalition had gathered enough manpower and supplies to take back Fort Kent Military Supply Base from the Bath Berserkers. They launched their assault on July 4, 2170, which ironically was the same day the pre-war United States holiday Independence Day was celebrated on. Also to help them take back the base they found a still operational pre-war tank in a local farmer's barn who was formerly a tank driver in the military who felt he should assist his fellow military men even offering to drive the tank at his old age of 78. His offer was graciously accepted with the Black Rain Coalition sending a squad of 18 soldiers to protect his farm as thanks. The assault began with the tank driving through the front gate quickly followed by Black Rain Coalition soldiers wearing military fatigues and combat armor WA armed with combat shotguns or assault rifles. The Bath Berserkers were quickly cut down by the tank and surrendered. But, Not before destroying the tank with a rocket launcher. However, Luckily the farmer and the rest of the tank crew made it. Revenge On Holton After 16 years of wondering who would supply the raiders who attacked their base, they finally figured out in 2280 that it was Holton. The Black Rain Coalition organized a plan to take their revenge on Holton and officially bring Holton under their control. In one of the quickest Coups ever. On May 8, 2280, the Black Rain Coalition gathered support in the lower ranks of the town's militia. Eventually even gaining the support of the mayor’s second in command. On May 10, 2280, the Black Rain Coalition finally started their coup with the mayor quickly being sized by the rebels and loyalist troops being killed or captured. This capture of Holton silicified the Black Rain Coalition’s place as the main power in the Maine Wasteland also known as the Great Northern Wasteland with towns swearing their allegiance to the Black Rain Coalition. Using the large amount of raw resources at their disposal the rebuild Fort Kent as the economic, political, and population center of the Maine wasteland with it becoming a center of culture and economy with working electricity from Pre-War Wind Turbines and Fresh Water from purification plants set up at lakes in the area. Also on top of this, it enjoyed being the most protected city in the entire area with the Black Rain Coalition’s military headquarters being right inside the Pre-War “city” limits. Current Right now the Black Rain Coalition is currently looking to expand south in hopes of acquiring more land, resources, citizens, and contacting the Commonwealth Minutemen. However, so far the Black Rain Coalition's attempts at contacting the Commonwealth Minutemen have been unsuccessful and probably will continue to be unsuccessful until they acquire better long-range radio equipment. But, not all is bad as down south Black Rain Coalition scouts and have been finding caches of advanced weapons and technology which include laser rifles, mini-nuke launchers, and miniguns. Unfortunately, super mutants have been raiding the south most settlements within Black Rain Coalition territory using the same weapons the Black Rain Coalition have been discovering down south. Technology One of if not the most powerful factions within the Maine Wasteland uses many pre-war technologies to their advantage including both Military Technologies like: Mini-Nuke Launchers and their Tactical Nuclear Payload, Mini-Guns, and Lazer Rifles in very limited use. However not all their Pre-War Technology is Military in nature such as the Pre-War Wind Turbines which provide electricity and the Pre-War Water Purifiers which provides the Black Rain Coalition with Clean Water for Drinking and Agriculture. Weapons The Black Rain Coalition is fairly advanced technologically compared to other factions in their area with Heavy Weapons Troopers being armed with Miniguns or Rocket Launchers and soldiers above the rank of Captain are equipped with Laser Rifles. Also on top of this Combat Rifles, Combat Shotguns, and Fragmentation Grenades are all part of the kit of the standard soldiers in the Black Rain Coalition Army. But the true cherry on top is the Pre-War Medical Equipment and Pre-War Ammunition Production Equipment within their base at Fort Kent. These technological advantages give the Black Rain Coalition a major leg up against the Raiders. Culture The Black Rain Coalition's way of life is one of constant activity with most members of the civilian population spending their entire day (Dawn to Dusk) working then going home and sleeping. However, it is a simple lifestyle if a busy one. But, the normal day of a militia member is much different with the day consisting of Training Regimen, Guard Duty, Lunch Break, and the occasional Raid Against Bandits. Food Within the territory of the Black Rain Coalition you'll find people eat authentic Acadian dishes like ployes (buckwheat pancakes), cretons (a rustic pork pate), and the popular dish known simply as French fries with cheese curds and gravy, as well as an array of Native American and Swedish foods including hull corn soup (traditional bean and corn dish) and KÖttbullar (Swedish meatballs). For dessert, people eat area-grown wild strawberries on buck-wheat short cakes with whipped cream. For beverages people tend to drink Water, Milk, or if they have the extra Caps some Vim-Pop Soad which is very popular in the area even more so than Nuka-Cola which only 23 out of 100 people voted for compared to the 87 people who wanted Vim-Pop, this discovery was made by a General Store owner who did a survey so when he ordered more Food, Drinks, Etc to re-stock his shelves he'd know which Bevrage to buy more of. Thus the man reported his findings to other General Store owners in the area who all decided to pool their Caps and hire a group of mercenaries to find the recipe to just the normal Vim! Soda. But the mercenaries returned with the recipe for the Origonal Vim! Soad along with the recipes for Vim! Quartz and Vim! Captain's Blend. Interactions/Tactics The Black Rain Coalition considers everyone a friend unless they are known to pray on the weak or make average wastelanders' lives difficult. Also, they are known to be friendly/neutral towards the Heir's of Orgonon, with both factions known to trade with one another and members of both factions tend to pass each other by with nothing more than a wave or a short conversation. However, the exact opposite is known to be the case with the Needles with the Needles routinely attacking Black Rain Coalition farmers or traders who wander too far into the woods or disturb their sacred ground. In order to rid itself of this thorn in its side, the Black Rain Coalition on multiple occasions has attempted to annihilate the Needles. Category:Groups